


Monster Mash: Orc

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Monster Mash [7]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Monster Lovers, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dominance, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, October Prompt Challenge, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orcs, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: An ongoing terato one-shot series, part 7 is a double Orc feature!
Relationships: Orc/Orc, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Monster Mash [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597624
Kudos: 28





	Monster Mash: Orc

A tall and gangly Orc lounged in the local tavern, idly fingering the rim of his mug of ale while his bright blue eyes scanned the crowd with interest. He was feeling good tonight and looking for a little fun. But what Raz failed to remember was that trouble always seemed to follow him, and all rational thoughts evaded his brain as he spotted a massive Orc sitting across the way all alone. He was three drinks deep into the evening but there looked like no end in sight for the hulking green giant as he knocked back the rest of his fourth mead. 

_What a big beast,_ Raz thought to himself with a small smirk as he pursed his lips together for a moment and then looked away. 

He hooked his fingers around the glass handle of his mug and took a generous sip, his eyes instinctively drifting back towards the lone Orc. He couldn’t help but stare; there was something about him that Raz was drawn to, probably the fact that it looked like he could choke him to death with one hand. He was into the dangerous type, that much was obvious. It looked like the guy was some sort of mercenary or hired guard. He wore a worn set of metal plate armor that did nothing to hide the bulging muscles he was packing underneath and a huge greatsword rest against the table beside him. 

Raz sucked in a deep breath as the Orc turned his head towards the counter where he was sitting, and he hastily looked back down at the counter, feeling the heat creep up his neck as his innocent staring had been noticed. He tried to play it cool by taking another deep drink of his ale but it ended up going down the wrong pipe and Raz coughed and sputtered for a minute, looking rather comical as the giant Orc watched him with an amused smirk from across the room. 

A server wandered by and the Orc stopped her to request something more to drink. Raz had spun around on his stool, pointedly keeping his back to the stranger as his ears burned in embarrassment. But after the initial shock of having been caught staring, Raz found himself slyly glancing back at him, unable to keep his eyes away. He just simply didn’t have it in him to behave and after drinking a lot more ale he was feeling pretty cocky and desperate for some fun. 

_It’s been too damn long._

Raz sighed as he leaned back against the bar and ogled the back of the Orc’s head, admiring the thick muscles of his neck as they peeked out from beneath a curtain of long dark hair that had been braided into several parts. The sides of his head had been shaved and from what little he’d seen of his face Raz knew he had some pretty hefty scarring along his cheek and perhaps one of his long thick tusks was broken at the tip. 

He reached up to tweak his own small, short tusk with a small frown. It was a sore spot for the young Orc, the size of his teeth. He’d been ridiculed for his stunted tusks by Orcs and non-Orcs alike since he was a kid. But lucky for Raz it hadn’t stopped him from finding partners to fool around with, and fooling around was his favorite pastime. 

As time dragged on in that cozy little inn and the night grew longer, Raz consumed more ale than he normally would on any given night in an attempt to keep up with the Orc that had ensnared his attention. He finally gave up after his fourth and ordered dinner, hoping to sober up just a little bit so he had more control over himself when he attempted to seduce the green giant. 

The Orc across the room ate as well, and when it was almost midnight he finally stood up from the table he had been occupying for several hours; rotating his aching shoulders as he rose to his feet, and then he reached down to grab the satchel resting on the floor and the greatsword leaning against the table. 

Raz watched, licking his lips as he realized the stranger was even taller than he thought and would no doubt tower over him. He tried to be inconspicuous but again the Orc turned his head ever so slightly, their eyes meeting this time. There was a hint of a smile on his lips as he turned around and started making his way down the hall towards his room, disappearing from Raz’s sight. 

He let out the breath he had been holding in, cursing himself for chickening out and then he finished the last of his ale and slammed the glass down on the counter with a frustrated sigh. Raz didn’t care that he was hard, his long tunic hid his erection splendidly as he stood up from the counter and reached into the pocket of his pants for his coin purse. He tossed a few coins on the counter and then strode towards the hall leading to the various rooms, searching for his own with tired eyes. 

But as he flung open the door, Raz was greeted by the hulking big Orc. He stood in the middle of his room with his arms crossed and a huge grin on his lips. His face was scarred from the top of his right temple down his neck and it disappeared beneath the collar of his tunic since he had changed out from his armor. 

The tusk was cracked, but the other was intact and his blood-red eyes glittered with amusement as Raz stood rooted to the spot, gawking at him with his mouth slightly hung open. 

“What are you… how did you…” 

“You smell,” the Orc replied, his voice so deep and smooth it sent a small shiver up Raz’s back as he found the will to move and closed the door behind him. “What is that smell? It’s all over you and this room.” 

“Oh,” Raz replied, and he gave the Orc a sheepish smile. “That is uh… well, my friend is a herbalist and she was experimenting with certain… fragrances…” 

“Sounds strange.” 

“Well I don’t know,” Raz joked, and he nervously rubbed his neck despite the fact his pants were growing tighter in the crotch. “It got your attention, didn’t it?”

There was a small moment of silence, and then the Orc laughed. He lowered his arms and stepped closer, the grin still present as he drew closer. Raz gazed up at him, eyes wide as his pulse raced. 

_Gods, this guy is fucking huge!_

Raz’s mind whirled, unable to process what was really going on, or that the Orc was standing in his room this very moment, staring at him with an expression on his face that made his dick throb. 

“I’ll give you that, it did. You’re an interesting Orc… very small.”

“Well not everyone is a giant beast like you,” Raz huffed, and he clenched his hands into fists with a small glare but it instantly melted the moment the Orc reached up to cup his soft green cheek. 

“I didn’t mean it disrespectfully.” 

“Well a-alright,” Raz stammered, his face burning where the Orc’s hand was touching him. “What’s your name, big boy?” 

“Throk.” 

“Throk… I’m Raz.” 

“Raz,” Throk repeated, and Raz shivered at how he said his name. 

“That’s me.” 

“You’re hard,” Throk continued, and he reached with his free hand to cup Raz through his pants. “You want a piece of this beast, don’t you.” 

Raz sucked in a deep breath, his cock twitching against Throk’s firm touch and he forced himself to look him in the eyes. It was hard to concentrate with how painfully hard he was but he resisted the urge to strip all of his clothes off and instead focused on the game Throk was playing with him. 

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as they stared at one another for a moment; Throk’s thick fingers idly stroking behind his neck and he cupped the back of his head with the lightest of pressure. 

“Maybe I do.”

“Admit it, you’ve been watching me all night like a sick puppy.” 

“So what if I have?” Raz shot back. “What are you going to do about it?” 

“I’m going to make you work for it,” Throk replied smoothly, and he suddenly released his hold on him. 

Raz took a few steps back, his breath coming out in short puffs as the temperature inside of him was rising. He pursed his lips together, staring at Throk with narrow eyes, but inside he was aching with arousal at how the giant was acting. He was so turned on it was hard to think straight, but Throk didn’t waste any time. 

“Undress me, now.” 

Raz sauntered forward, his expression hungry and Throk’s grin widened as he watched him obey without hesitation. Raz’s slender fingers made quick work of the laces on his breeches and then he lifted the hem of his tunic. Throk lifted his arms, helping Raz to finish taking it off and dumped it on the floor, watching with great amusement as the young Orc openly admired his torso. 

Throk was built like a tank, with pecs that were to die for and a stomach of rock hard abs that Raz wanted to drag his tongue across. But he resisted, determined to finish undressing the beastly Orc before diving into him full force. 

“You’re… delicious,” Raz practically purred as he admired Throk’s bulging biceps, and his eyes widened as he flexed his arms. 

“Keep going, I’m not naked yet.”

“Oh alright,” Raz grumbled, but he was smirking as he stepped closer, gazing up at Throk with a lustful expression as he slipped his fingers around the hem of his pants. 

“Who am I to say not to you?”

“No one says no to me,” Throk boasted confidently. 

“Is that so? I bet Ellie would say no, you’d break her.” 

“Ellie?” 

“Oh, just my friend…” 

Raz’s voice trailed off as he finished sliding Throk’s breeches down and was greeted with his massive cock. It rose up long and hard between his incredibly thick thighs like a third leg, and Raz practically salivated as he hastily pushed him back onto the bed and finished removing his boots as well. 

“Do you like what you see?” Throk growled. 

“Like? I think I’m in love,” Raz mumbled as he knelt on the floor, planting himself between Throk’s legs. 

Raz ran his hands across his thighs, even pleased at how dark and rich his green skin was compared to his pale complexion. He was drooling as he reached with shaking hands to grasp Throk’s massive member, his eyes fixed on the plump, swollen head of his cock as it peeked out from between the foreskin. 

“What do you say?” Throk asked, and he suddenly reached out, grabbing Raz by the neck. 

Raz’s heart skipped a beat and he let out a small moan, his eyes flicking up to Throk’s face as his cock throbbed even more. 

“May I… suck it?” Raz whispered, and when Throk gave him a pointed look he quickly added, “please?” 

“That’s a good boy, you know how to handle it?”

“Of course,” Raz snorted as he shuffled even closer, wrapping both hands around the thick shaft of Throk’s cock. “I’m insulted you even asked.”

Throk chuckled as he leaned back, resting his hands on the bed while watching Raz lean in, his lips wrapping around his member like he was starved. He let out a deep breath, his chest heaving as his breathing became more labored as Raz started to suck, his tongue swirling around his plump head while he expertly stroked him with both hands. Throk let out a soft growl and his eyes closed as he enjoyed the pleasure that Raz brought him. 

Raz was unleashed. He dove down, sliding Throk’s cock deep inside his mouth. It was far too big to go all the way but he tried valiantly anyways. He gurgled, tears springing to his eyes as he felt it sliding down his throat and then he quickly brought his head back and coughed, ignoring Throk’s gentle chuckles and continued stroking him for a moment while he caught his breath. 

“Take it easy, kid.” 

“Shutup,” Raz growled as he lowered his head again, his lips wrapping around Throk’s cock once more. 

Throk let out a small moan, his head lolling back the longer Raz devoured him with his beautiful cock sucking skills. 

“You’re good… at this…” 

“I’ve had practice,” Raz replied smugly, and he dragged his tongue down the thick hard shaft of Throk’s cock, trailing his lips down to the base and back up again. 

He used his hands well, between stroking him deeply he gently fondled Throk’s soft, plump balls, taking gentle care not to be too rough. It was a pleasant surprise to Throk, and he enjoyed it immensely but when he felt himself growing close he stopped Raz by grabbing his short little ponytail and pulling his head back, effectively releasing his hold on his cock. 

“W-what are you…” 

“I’m ready for you now, take your clothes off.”

“Fine,” Raz huffed, having found himself really into the oral act. He liked the way Throk’s cock felt on his lips and in his mouth but he reluctantly obliged and stood up from the floor. 

“You really wanna fuck a small Orc like me?” He taunted as he tugged on the laces of his pants. 

“Do you think you could handle me?” Throk shot back, his grin widening when Raz rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not the first giant I’ve bed, nor will you be the last.”

Raz stood back and kicked his boots off. Then he whipped his tunic off, revealing his fairly toned physique to Throk. Of course, he was much more slender than typical but he still had great muscle definition and Throk leaned forward, reaching up to run his palm along the gentle plains of his firm abdomen. 

“You’re fit.”

“Gee, thanks,” Raz replied with a small snort as he shoved his pants down and they joined the pile of clothes on the floor. 

“Come here,” Throk growled, and he grabbed Raz by his waist, drawing him closer. 

Throk wrapped his thick arm around him, pulling him down onto his lap. Raz’s cock twitched against his belly and he let out a soft moan as he felt their members touching but it was quickly cut off by a heated kiss. He leaned into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Throk’s thick neck as he kissed him back with great enthusiasm. 

“Mmm, you taste sweet too,” Throk mumbled breathlessly between kisses. 

“I didn’t take you for a… a complimenting guy,” Raz replied equally breathlessly, and he shivered as he felt Throk’s hands grope his butt. 

Raz grasped Throk’s thick neck, their tusks clashing against one another as they kissed each other with heated frenzy. Raz leaned in, prodding his mouth with his tongue, seeking entrance. Throk happily obliged him and found himself being pushed back onto the bed as the heat between them grew even more. 

“I want to bite you,” Raz growled as he pinned Throk down on the bed and trailed his lips down his thick neck. 

Throk chuckled, his hands roaming up Raz’s thighs, massaging them affectionately as he gave in to Raz’s administrations. He let out a deep growl as he felt him kisses down his chest and Raz gave him a little nibble, unable to resist. 

Throk reached up with one hand, his massive hand grabbing the back of Raz’s neck, a moan slipping from his lips as Raz’s teeth grazed across his sensitive pierced nipple. 

“You’re a fucking tease, Raz.” 

Raz smirked against his chest and slowly sat up to gaze down at Throk, who was staring at him with an expression that formed a deep ache in the pit of his stomach. His cock was so hard it was almost painful and he was itching for release but it felt good to play around with the giant a little bit first. 

“You want to fuck me?” 

“Of course I do,” Throk snarled light-heartedly. 

“You’re going to have to prepare me first then, I’m not gonna fit you that easily big guy.” 

“Gladly.” 

In an instant, Throk was sitting and he swept Raz into his arms, rolling the smaller Orc onto his back. He pushed Raz’s legs apart, easily parting them so he could gain access to his tight little hole. Without wasting a single moment he pulled Raz closer by his thighs, almost lifting him completely up as he buried his face between his cute, round cheeks. 

“Oh, gods!” 

Raz whimpered as he felt Throk’s tongue swirling around his hole, and his legs uselessly dangled across his broad shoulders as his entire body trembled with pleasure. He squirmed, his breath coming out in short, ragged gasps and he clawed at the bed, digging into the surface with his fingers. Throk reached with one hand, gently grasping Raz’s cock and started stroking him as well, thrilled by how vocal Raz was in response to his pleasuring. 

“Hnnh, oh gods… Throk, oh my god…” Raz mewed, unable to contain himself as he felt like he was floating. 

Throk reluctantly lifted his head, planting kisses along the inside of Raz’s thighs and then he slowly lowered him back down and slipped his hand between his legs, testing the waters with one finger now that he was properly lubricated. 

“Put it in,” Raz panted, and he clawed at Throk’s arm as he leaned down to kiss him. “Mmm please!” 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Throk chuckled, but he happily slid one thick green finger inside of Raz, grinning as it had the desired response. “I don’t even need to use my cock.” 

“I don’t care,” Raz growled, and he pouted his bottom lip as he gazed up at him. “I want it.” 

Throk’s eyes widened slightly, taken aback by such a response, but it only made his desire rage like a burning fire. So, after spending enough time making sure Raz was generously ready to take him, he slid forward so he was planted between his legs and grasped his cock. 

Raz lay on his back, face flushed red, his bright blue eyes boring into his. They stared at one another for a long moment, their breathing labored. Raz’s legs rested against Throk’s thick thighs and he let out a small noise, urging him to continue.

“Come on, fuck me Throk.” 

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please!” 

Throk grinned, pleased with how desperate Raz sounded. He guided his cock close to Raz’s hole, teasing him with just the tip. Raz squirmed and wriggled his hips with a frustrated growl, grinding his pelvis against him. Throk let out a deep moan as he tilted his hips, pushing himself further inside of him. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Throk gasped, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he blindly reached for Raz’s thighs, pulling him closer. 

“Oh gods, fuck me Throk!” 

Raz grabbed at Throk’s arms, pulling him down so he could wrap his arms around his neck while the giant Orc started thrusting his hips, slowly at first and then faster as they found a rhythm. Raz saw stars, and his head lolled back as he whimpered and moaned without a single care in the world that someone might hear. 

He couldn’t even form a single sentence as he was gripped with the deepest pleasure he’d felt in a long time. Throk too, lost himself in the feeling of Raz as he gripped him hard, his thick fingers digging into his thigh while his other arm was pressed into the bed, his face buried into the crook of Raz’s neck. 

Raz was delirious with pleasure, and his body stiffened as he suddenly came, hot threads of cum spurting across his pale green stomach. He raked his nails into Throk’s back as he cried out, and it tipped Throk over the edge. He thrust one last time, roaring as he exploded deep inside of Raz, his lips wrapping around his neck as he marked him at the same time. 

Throk slumped down onto the bed, gasping for air, his cock still throbbing as it flopped against his belly. Raz lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling as his chest heaved, his entire body tingled as he glowed in the aftermath of his orgasm. It was the best feeling in the world. He even enjoyed the feeling of being filled by Throk as well, and he smiled to himself as he idly stroked his softening cock. He could feel the slight sting on his neck from being bitten but it didn't bother him in the slightest. 

“You’re pierced.” 

Raz turned his head to look at Throk, who had rolled onto his side and was staring at him. 

“You’re just noticing?” Raz joked, and he glanced down at himself. “Yes, I’m surprised you aren’t.” 

“It’s a long story,” Throk replied sleepily as he shuffled closer, wrapping his arm around his waist. “Maybe if you stick around long enough I’ll tell you.” 

“Well it’s not like I can go anywhere anytime soon, I can’t feel my legs. You shattered me, Throk.” 

Throk chuckled, and he nuzzled Raz’s cheek as he pulled him closer. 

“I’m not done with you yet, squirt.” 

“Fine by me, you big beast.” 


End file.
